Escape Route
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Axel's on the run from Organisation XIII when he meets Tifa. She helps him to escape, but neither of them expect what happens next.


**AN: Prompt number 40 - "They're not gonna get us".**

The bar was dimly lit, and that suited Axel just fine. He didn't want anyone looking too closely at him, seeing as he was on the run from the Organisation, after he and Roxas had betrayed them. He ordered a drink, then selected a table in the darkest corner, where he hoped he wouldn't be disturbed. The waitress, a tall, busty brunette, brought his drink over, and stopped to study him carefully.

"You're new here, right?"

He glared at her, downing half his drink in one gulp. "What's it to you?"

"Curious. We don't get many new faces in Nibelheim."

"That's what this place is called?" The other half of his drink was rapidly poured down his throat. "Perhaps they won't find me here – it's the last place they'd think of looking." He picked up the glass again, then set it down in disgust when he realised it was empty. "I'll have another of those… whatever they're called."

If she was offended by his abrupt attitude, she didn't show it.

"Coming right up."

When she returned, she set the drink down on the table before settling herself down on a chair. Axel avoided looking at her – if he did, she'd want to talk, to know things about him, and he would prefer to keep his secrets.

"Been in town long?"

"About an hour."

"If you're looking for a place to stay, I've got a spare room. I guess you'd prefer not to stay in the hotel."

That remark made him look up in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"You said someone was looking for you. That's an obvious place to check if they do come here."

"Thanks."

"I'm Tifa, by the way. Tifa Lockhart."

"Axel. Got it memorised?"

"I'll make sure I do. Come talk to me when you want the room."

She wandered back to the bar, collecting a few empty glasses on the way.

………………

"It's not much, but it is private." Tifa unlocked the door to her apartment, holding it open for Axel. "You'll be in here."

The room was small, but bright, and certainly better than a hotel room.

"Thanks. Any chance I could take a shower?"

She pointed to the bathroom. "Go ahead. Towels are in the cupboard."

About fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wearing just his trousers and a towel slung around his shoulders. Tifa watched as he started to walk back to the bedroom, then turned to face her. He must have noticed her staring.

"Like what you see?"

Tifa thought about denying it, but what harm could it do? She'd been alone ever since Cloud disappeared – sometimes she wanted to be noticed.

"Very much so."

He leaned against the wall, clearly waiting for her to make the first move. So she did, taking hold of the waistband of his trousers, pulling him close. They were a similar height, so there wasn't any awkward reaching up as she kissed him. His hands ran through her hair, freeing it from the ribbon she'd tied it up with, letting it flow down her back. Using her hips, she pressed him against the wall, sliding one hand up his chest, then raking her nails back down it, lightly.

"Don't believe in messing around, do you?"

"Never saw the point in pretending you don't want something."

"Wise words."

One of her hands was moving towards his crotch, when a knock at the door made them both freeze.

"Lockhart, open this door!"

"Tifa, they've found me. What am I going to do? Is there a way out?" He scrambled into his shirt and shoes while Tifa pushed him into her bedroom. Sweeping aside the rug to reveal a trapdoor, she dropped into a passageway.

"They're not gonna get us if you get a move on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

The passage was long, narrow and only slightly lit by the torch they'd picked up at the entrance. Axel had no idea where they were going, but anywhere had to be better than capture. After what felt like ages, they emerged into the open air. To Axel's surprise, they were at the coast.

"That's Wutai, across the water." She pointed, and he could just make out a landmass in the distance. "A tribe of ninja warriors live there – one of them, Yuffie, fought with me a while back, to get rid of an old enemy. She'll help us if we can find her."

"And how do you suggest we get there?"

………………

The crossing, in a sailing boat they'd requisitioned, did not agree with Axel in the slightest. By the time they reached the island, he was so glad to be back on solid ground that he tried to hug it.

"Tifa!"

"Yuffie!"

"What are you doing here? And who's this?"

"This is Axel, and he's on the run. I helped him escape."

"I see." Yuffie winked, and then pulled Axel to his feet. "Better get the two of you inside."

Before they could reach the village where Yuffie lived, the entire island seemed to go black, apart from the eerie yellow eyes that were visible, close to the ground. The three clung to each other, trying to run for safety, but were disorientated in the darkness. One of them stumbled, and they all hit the ground, hard.

………………

When they woke up, they were in a town that was completely unfamiliar. There was the usual array of shops, and even a moogle, but it wasn't any place they'd ever seen before. Glancing up, Tifa spotted a sign.

"Twilight Town."

**AN: I'm beginning to like Axel and Tifa as a couple. What do you think?**


End file.
